1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device enabling a mirror assembly to be mounted to enable rotation (tilting or turning) on a vehicle body via an electrically driven storage unit and a base. In other words, the present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device such as an electrically storage type door mirror, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle outside mirror of such type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-287594). The conventional vehicle outside mirror device is the one in which a mirror is rotated between an erected location and a storage location by means of a storage mechanism, and in a case where the mirror positioned in the erected location is subjected to an external force of a predetermined value or more applied to a forward tilt location side, the mirror is rotated to the forward tilt location for the sake of buffering.
However, the conventional vehicle outside mirror device has entailed a problem so far, as described below. In other words, even in a case where the mirror is rotated from the erected location to the storage location by means of the storage mechanism and then the mirror is rotated (restored) in a manually driven manner from the storage location to the erected location, a clutch mechanism is disengaged; and therefore, the mirror is established in a free state, and the mirror may vibrate due to a vehicle vibration.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the problem described above, and it is an object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle outside mirror device in which a mirror assembly is rotated from a use location to a storage location by electrically driving an electrically driven storage unit, and then, in a case where the mirror assembly has been rotated (restored) in a manually driven manner from the storage location to the use location, the mirror assembly is locked to thereby prevent the mirror assembly from a vibration which may be exerted by a vehicle vibration.